This invention relates to a device for connecting two pipe ends having socket means and spigot means adapted to be inserted into the socket means, with an annular sealing element positioned in an annular groove between the socket means and the spigot means and with a clamp surrounding the pipe ends and having inwardly extending flanges at both ends. The flanges grip the socket means and the spigot means from outside when the device is closed. The clamping means is adapted to be locked with locking means.
In a known device of this type, the spigot and socket have been welded to their respective pipe ends. The socket and the spigot are massive steel elements made of solid material and given the required structural shapes by turning, milling and/or drilling.
Such a machining is relatively expensive. When the piping can no longer be used due to wear or damage, the spigot-and-socket elements of a pipe joint of this type must be considered as a loss as well since it is not economical to separate these elements from the piping and adapt them for further use.